Beautiful lies
by kellyhopetaylor5
Summary: I'm Blossom..I'm 18. I have a wonderful life. Well..I had a wonderful life..until...He came. And trust me, I've tried everything to get away from him. It dosnt work his words burn into me...running in my head like a broken record..and I can't forget him. Never.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Blossom. I'm a normal 18 year old. My dad and mom are divorced. But I get to see him on weekends. Me and my mom love each other very much.  
But, no one knows my little secret.  
Can you put the pieces together?

It was going to be easy.  
I inhaled deeply. The loud noises of the constriction site could be heard all the way from the 5 story building I was ontop of.  
I had snuck up here. My  
Mom wasn't home.  
"It's all going to be over soon." I breathed in.

I stood up. My redish hair blowing in the wind.  
I took a step closer to the edge.  
"1...2..." I chickened out a couple times..  
But..it was the only way to get away from ...him...  
I shivered in the cold winter breeze.

I was only in my red tank top and Abercrombie jean shorts.  
And my red hair bow.

I took the closest step I could to the edge.  
One of the construction men noticiced me! "Hey kid!" He shouted "get away from here, don't hurt yourself, " he yelled up to me.

"Too late.." I whispered.  
I breathed in..closed my eyes.

"BLOSSOM!" My moms voice yelled from behind!  
She came running up the stairs to the roof level. "Get over here sweety what are you doing!?" She had tears. I tried to run to her ...

I tripped...fell backwards.

I screamed loud.. I could hear my mother.. "BLOSSOM NO!" SOMEBODY HELP!" My mother shouted . But it was too late..I let my tears roll out as I felt the ground

And ...I passed out.


	2. Names and illusions

_**I woke up on his couch...**_

In front of the fire place.

With a blanket over me.

A dream...

It was all dream.

I didn't die...

I didn't see my mom and havnt for 3 years..

HE still has me.

He didn't seem to be anywhere In sight.

The room was darkly lit. The fire place was the only light.

And the crackling of the fire was my

Only friend.

I stood slowly up...

This time was different.

I was in for the kill.

My hands Wernt hand cuffed

Nothing holding me back.

I krept up to the back door.

I was aware of everything around me...

I felt the walls of the dark room.

Nothing...I didn't feel a window..

I didn't even feel a..."looking for something?" I felt a face. I jerked my hand back. "Relax I ain't gonna hurt you." A soothing boy voice said. It made me calm. It didn't sound like him.. "Now..who are you?" The boys hand went on the shoulder.

"I...I'm...Blossom." I smiled. Still confused as to who I was talking to. "Ah...blossom.." He laughed a little. "Well missy..." He laughed. "Your not supposed to be checking out just yet!" He laughed and grabbed my shoulders he pulled be to the Back of the dark room. His hand over my mouth. And pulling on my shoulders.

Then. I realized it was him.

"Ｄｉｄ ｙｏｕ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｙｏｕ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｅｓｃａｐｅ ｍｅ?" His words burning into my throat.. Is voice running in my head like a broken record..

"You...let me go!" He only laughed at my foolish attempt to break free.

I was cornered.

I said I thing I never dared to say to him.

"I have something to say.." I whispered.

"Ａｎｄ ｗｈａｔ'ｓ ｔｈａｔ? "

He laughed and questioned..

"I know who you are.."

And all went silent. And nothing mattered. Not a thing.

Not him..

or the moon or the air. Or the stars in the sky. Only the words I was about to

say mattered.


	3. Dark room challenge

I inhaled.  
"Brick.."  
He exhaled he was so mad..he hated me.. And I knew what I did wasn't going to help him like me and end up letting me but It needed to be said  
Right now.  
"Ｓｔｏｐ ｉｔ..." He clenched his fists and shook his head trying to prevent the memories  
But I didn't stop there.

"Brick jojo, my middel school boyfriend we loved eacother so much and I left you because you only liked me for my looks and I guess it was revenge time.." I cried a little..I was crunched up in the corner. Brick hovering over me.  
Exchanging steamy hot breathes in the dark room.  
"Ｗｈｅｎ ｄｉｄ ｙｏｕ ｆｉｎｄ ｏｕｔ?" He was mad and sad..his identity was supposed to be a secret.

"I knew when I heard your laugh."  
I smiled. And let out some tears memories flooding back . "No one else laughs as cute as you do.." He was fighting tears too. Trying as hard as I was to not cry.  
"Ｂｌｏｓｓｏｍ Ｉ ｍｉｓｓｅｄ ｙｏｕ " he smiled. Fighting tears.

He slid his hand down my face.  
I had never felt this way since middel school...  
This passion..."brick..I.." I was interrupted by a steamy kiss in the dark room in the dark corner.  
It was passionate...  
I hadn't felt this way. Ever.  
"I love you.." Escaped my lips.  
"Ｉ ｌｏｖｅ ｙｏｕ ｔｏｏ..ａｌｗａｙｓ ｈａｖｅ.." He smiled and I put my head on his shoulder

And as I layed there  
A thought crossed my mind.. I can't be In love with my capturer ..can I?


End file.
